The Twisted Lips
by avidgokufan
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Read it. More action this chapter so try it and see if you like it. This is set just after Tomoe and before the end of the Bakafu war. R
1. prologue

A/N: This is my first Kenshin story. This takes place after Kenshin killed Tomoe. I don't own Kenshin. Not that you'd believe me if I said I did. Enjoy.

Prologue

A young, slender boy walked down the street. On either side he saw people that, even in this time of war, managed to be happy. The boy managed a small smile. This, after all, was what he was working for.

The boy walked with a grace that only the most proficient at dancing or with a blade could match. It was this grace that caused people to side-step him even as they ignored him. His red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and he wore the clothing of a Samurai. On his cheek was a bandage that completely covered the left half of his face. At his side was a long sword, worn with use. Its workmanship was fine and had obviously been forged with much care. The boy who used to be called Shinta, who then was called Kenshin, and who now was called Battousai was not one who would draw an instinctive gaze, at least not to the normal citizens. However, even the most dangerous with a blade would step around the fighting chi he was issuing.

Kenshin was on his way to a new assignment. Normally he wouldn't be seen in the daylight, but today his soul had felt burdened. He had wanted a look at the light and to remind himself what he was fighting for. He was taking a very great risk, but he was counting on the fact that not many knew what he looked like and that his cheek was cautiously covered.

The small town was full of people, and he was almost relaxed when he heard a cry from up ahead. Instantly, almost too quickly for any observer's eye to see, he had pulled into the shadows, his hand on his blade.

A crowd of large muscular men came pushing down the street. They were obviously trying to draw attention, and they were certainly getting it. Kenshin stayed in the shadows and decided to watch for a moment. He wasn't aware that another's eyes were on him.

"People of this small city!" the largest of the men called, Kenshin thought wryly that he could have at least learned the name of the city before he started talking, "I come to you not as a warrior, though I certainly do appear to be one, but as a fellow citizen of Japan. I know many of you in this city have already decided which side you are supporting in this war, but I'm here to tell you today that the side you shouldn't be supporting are the Imperialists!

"They may sound promising with all their talk of a new era, where the weak and poor have as much opportunity as the strong and rich. However, I'm hear to tell you, it is all a lie! You think once they get control this country will be any better? Well, it won't. Really, are your lives really that bad now right now? Aren't the evils that you know better than ones that will stalk you from the shadows until your defenses are down before they attack you? I urge you to sign up against the Imperialists! We have no need for tyrants in our country! Our government is whole and strong. It is stable and will last forever!" Kenshin shook his head as the crowd began to murmur in assent. He was thinking about leaving. He had to be at a small stream in a few hours, and he didn't want to be late. However, suddenly a voice from behind him stalled his plans.

"Well, well. If it isn't Battousai the Manslayer. I had no idea you were up in this neck of the country." The voice spoke loudly and clearly, and at the sound of the name Battousai, someone screamed.

Kenshin turned slowly around to face a tall, lean man. The man had pale blue eyes and dark, jet-black hair. His lips were twisted in the semblance of a smile, but he stared at Kenshin with hard cold eyes. His hand was on a blade at his side as he casually leaned against the building. The Battousai smiled.

"See!" cried the large man who had been speaking before, "they even send their murderers to torment you in your village. Will you stand for this?"

With a general angry cry, the crowd screamed, "No!" and as one being of anger charged at the manslayer. Kenshin didn't want to kill any of the "peaceful" villagers, so he, in one swift movement, leapt onto the roof of the nearest building and began to leap from roof to roof, as agile as a squirrel. As their quarry disappeared, the almost-mob calmed down slightly and listened to the large man begin to talk again.

Kenshin meanwhile continued across the roofs until he came to the outskirts of town where he dropped to the ground and began to walk off. His instincts warned him just in time, and he leapt to the side, as the tall, lanky man came down just where he was standing. Kenshin looked at him with narrowed eyes, his eyes beginning to shine amber in the fading light.

"Hello, Battousai," the man said, his mouth twisted in the same smile, and suddenly Kenshin realized it wasn't a smile, it was a scar that ran across the man's lips, leaving him unable to make a normal facial expression. The man seemed to notice Kenshin staring at his lips, and he said, "Interesting scar isn't it? For several years I've been looking for the man who gave it to me, and imagine my surprise when I dropped into a town for supplies, and there he was, right out in the open. I feel truly blessed. Now," the man said, drawing his blade, "It's time to die."

A slight smile tightened Kenshin's lips, and he took his stance, ready to draw his sword. The clash of swords stilled the night, and caused the noises of the forest to cease. It wasn't long before blood started flowing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kenshin had, throughout his life, had his share of angry people. He had killed many, and after a lot of practice it had nearly stopped bothering him, at least while it was happening. That was at least until Tomoe. He was, however, still convinced that ushering a new government was the only was to save their country, and he would do all in his power to make it happen. This, however, meant that he didn't have time to play with the poor man, so he would make it quick. With narrowed eyes he watched the man in front of him, and his eyes glowed amber in the low light. The man stared at him with a hate-filled twisted face, and then moved. He was fast-enough, but nothing compared to the speed of the Hiten Mtsurugi style. Kenshin calmly side-stepped the man's charge, and casually drew his sword. To his surprise the man wheeled around, and Kenshin had to move his sword to block. The man's sword crashed onto his with such angry intensity that it almost caused his arm to vibrate.

Kenshin shook his head in surprise. This man wasn't as bad as he had first thought. The man pressed his charge for an instant, but Kenshin had about had enough. He moved quicker than the man could see and sliced his sword toward the man. The man somehow managed to block, and Kenshin realized he needed to get his focus together if he was going to win this fight in time. As it was going, the man could last for several more minutes. Kenshin's eyes shone brighter as he focused his energy and moved so fast, it seemed as though he disappeared. The man he was fighting wheeled around looking for him, as Kenshin blurred into existence right next to him, sword swinging. As he was about to cut the man in half, a vision appeared in front of his face. It was a woman, her dark hair waving gently in the wind and on her face was an entreaty for pity. He managed to pull his sword to the side just in time, and instead of cutting the man in half, he merely sliced open his side.

The man screamed, blood pulsing out of the wound, and he dropped his sword and grasped his side. Kenshin dropped to the ground and sheathed his sword. "Tomoe," he whispered, his mind still filled with her image. He looked at the man before him, the twisted lips wrenched in agony, and felt pity.

He had made a vow that after the war ended he would never kill again. However, it seemed to him that for some reason Tomoe didn't want him to kill this man. The man was losing a lot of blood, and with it, he was losing consciousness. He gazed at the manslayer with a puzzled, agony-filled look, and then collapsed on the ground. Kenshin gazed at the sun. He needed to be at the meeting place soon, but first, he would tend to this man. Tomoe would have wanted it.

He carried the man to a cave he had stayed in before and dropped the man onto the floor of the cave, and ripped open the his shirt. The slice he had inflicted had cut about three or four inches in, but hadn't hit anything vital. Quickly, he ripped a thread from the man's shirt and taking a needle from his bag he sewed the cut shut. Then he wrapped the man's shirt around the wound and covered him with a blanket from his own pack. He quickly foraged for some food and formed a pool of water. For some reason it had suddenly become very important to him that this man should live.

Then he slung on his cloak and traveled out of the cave. Quickly he covered the remaining distance to the meeting place and walked out into the clearing, his face an expressionless mask. A tall man sat there, and as he approached the man raised his head and looked up.

"Himura-san," the man said warmly, "welcome."

"What is it you require?" the Battousai asked.

"We have another government official we need you to protect. He will be staying here for a time, but we have heard a rumor that the Shinsengumi know he will be here. You are the only one we can trust with the protection of this man. Will you accept?"

"Who is the man?"

"His name is Katsui Yasuke. We believe he might be able to help us win this war."

"How?" the cold voice of the Battousai asked. Inside however, he was bubbling with sudden disbelief and excitement. Win the war! Impossible. To assassin inside of Kenshin, that would never happen. He had been fighting for almost five years. To the young eighteen-year-old, it sometimes it seemed like an eternity. To the young man inside of him, however, the prospect of it being over was exciting, yet intimidating. He had no idea what he would do after the war was over. All he knew was he had a vow to keep to Tomoe.

"He has some inside information of about the heads of the government. Information that they would love to keep secret. That's why we need you."

Thinking of the man in the cave, Battousai asked, "I would remain in this area?"

"Until it becomes too dangerous to do so, yes."

"Very well," Kenshin said. "I accept your charge."

A/N: I know that chapter was short as was the fighting scene. More will come. Don't worry. Please tell me if you like it, or tell me what you think I should add.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Himura sat on top of the wall surrounding the camp. His eyes peered out cautiously searching every shadow. His senses reached and sensed for chi, but he felt nothing. It was a week after he had been assigned this new mission, but he was still waiting for the man to come he was supposed to watch. The man he had spoken too had told him to wait for their coming, but so far no one had come.

He had been taking care of the man with the twisted lips. The man had started a fever and hadn't woken up since Kenshin had sliced his side. Kenshin had been pouring food and water down his throat, and the fever had slowly been abating. Kenshin felt the man would soon wake up.

The Battousai's head flipped up, and he gazed in the direction of the sun. He felt a body of men coming toward him, and cautiously, he dropped to the ground and hid himself in the forest surrounding the camp.

He watched a small heavily armed party approach the camp. In the center there was a carriage, and it was driven by a man with a large sword in his hands. All the soldiers seemed nervous and very, very alert. The nervously shifted their gazes, and some seemed on the edge of panic. The Battousai narrowed his eyes. They were obviously amateurs. Real professionals wouldn't show their nervousness. He wondered if they knew they would be working with "Battousai the manslayer" and if that was the reason they were scared. He sensed a couple of stronger chis, but nothing to rival his own. Then he paused and focused on a nondescript soldier. He walked casually, his face impassive, and his chi level was very strong. The Battousai smiled and realized they hadn't left the defendant with as many amateurs as he had first thought. As the men approached the wall, Battousai stepped out into their path. The men yelled reaching for their weapons, and a couple of horses reared, sensing the fright of their owners. Kenshin stood calmly in their path, and waited for someone to approach him.

Finally, after several moments of chaos, the nondescript soldier stepped forward, obviously realizing that someone needed to do something before they were all completely humiliated.

"State your name and rank, boy," the man said quietly, looking down his nose at the young man in front of him.

Kenshin smiled, his amber eyes glinting, and responded, just as quietly, "Name Himura, rank Hitokiri Battousai."

At the name, the soldier stepped back slightly, his eyes widening in surprise, "You..!" he choked, and then his eyes flew to Kenshin's red hair and then darted back to the scar on the boy's cheek.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked politely.

Quickly, the man drew his composure back together and said, "I have orders for you from Yamagata," he drew out a letter from his pocket and presented it to Kenshin. Kenshin took it quickly, and smiled as the man looked at his empty hand.

Quickly, he opened the letter, watching the soldier from the corner of his eye. He scanned the letter and then smiled. "Commander," he said, offering his hand to the man in front of him. The man smiled tightly, and shook the offered hand.

Then the man turned to the group of soldiers. "Well, troops, welcome to your new home. This man is Himura, the hitokiri Battousai. He will be spending the next few weeks with us."

At the name, the men drew back, but finally some seemed to get over their fear. They were looking at a boy for crying out loud. How bad could he really be? Now they were sure most of the rumors about his prowess were just rumors. This was the man they had been so scared to meet? It was laughable really. However, some stopped laughing as when they crossed in front of him and looked into his eyes. The cold glint of amber sent a shudder of fear into those who looked to deeply. Then they entered and the gate was shut behind them.

Once they were all safely inside, the carriage was opened, and Katsui Yasuke stepped out. Kenshin looked at the man he was to spend the next little while protecting and sighed. He could already tell this was going to be a long while.

The man was short, with a pudgy face and longer, greasy hair. His nose was pudgy and he walked with a waddle. When he opened his mouth, blackened teeth peeked out at Kenshin, and when he spoke a high-squeaky voice attacked the Battousai's keen ears.

"So, you must be the Battousai. I've heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to meet you. Yamagata said you were the best of the best. I had heard so much about you I specifically requested that you be my body guard! Isn't that wonderful? I want you to make sure I stay protected no matter what. You hear me? Good, now I'll have my men set up my space, and you go make sure the area is secure, or whatever it is you do."

Kenshin face was once more an impassive mask, and he simply nodded his head. He started off, only to have the Commander follow him.

"Don't mind him, Battousai," the man said, keeping his distance, but smiling a friendly smile, "he gets on your nerves, but if he can help end this war it is worth it to keep him safe, right?"

"Of course."

The Commander stuck out his hand and said, "I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Daisuke. Commander Daisuke. I really am pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Are you really as good as they say you are?"

Kenshin smiled slightly, and said, "I don't know. I haven't heard any rumors. I couldn't tell you."

Daisuke smiled and said, "They say you can take down hundreds of men at once and you have deity-like speed."

"Hmm," was all Himura said.

They walked in silence for few moments, and then Kenshin said, "I will return in an hour. I am going to patrol the forest. Set up your men at all likely points of entry and put sentries on top of the wall. If trouble comes do something noisy and I will come as quickly as possible." With that, Kenshin leaped from the ground to the top of the wall, and dropped over.

Daisuke stared after him with an open mouth and then shook his head and called the men.

Himura raced through the trees toward the cave, at all times keeping his senses open. He reached the cave and was surprised to hear noise coming from inside. He cautiously entered and moved to the back of the cave with the shadows. He had a hand on his hilt and carefully, he stuck his head around the corner to see the man with the twisted lips drinking out of the basin Kenshin had built.

Kenshin softly stepped out, and the man whirled around, water dripping from his chin. The sudden movement caused him to cry out in pain and clutch his side.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Kenshin said, a smile playing with his lips.

The man searched his waist frantically for his sword, and Kenshin finally gave in to his smile. "Even if you had it," the young assassin said, "you're too weak to do anything with it. Why don't you sit down before you fall over?"

"Why?" the man grated, "Why are you doing this?" his twisted lips were stretched in a feral snarl. Kenshin just smiled. Finally, the man collapsed onto the ground and Kenshin approached.

"You should eat something. You've been out for a week."

"No wonder I was so thirsty," the man said softly. Then he exploded, "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Sometimes I just get tired of death," Kenshin said softly, but the man heard. His features became stunned, and he sat in silence for a moment. He looked at Kenshin and he seemed to see him in a new light.

"You're just a boy, aren't you?" the man said surprised.

Kenshin looked up, and the man caught sight of the amber flecks in his eyes as Kenshin stated in a cold voice, "Not anymore."

"Well, I suppose I owe you some thanks for not killing me," the man said. He didn't seem as angry anymore. Maybe it was the fact he was too tired to care. He gently touched his twisted lips, and seemed to come to a decision. "My name is Taitsu Omniboshi."

"Himura Kenshin. Now, you'd better get some sleep. You're body has still not recovered."

"Oro," the man said softly with a smile, "the Battousai as my nursemaid. Who would've thought?"

"What does that mean?" asked Kenshin.

"What does what mean?"

"Oro."

The man waved a hand disdainfully. "It doesn't mean anything. It's just an expression."

Kenshin smile grew a little, then a mask fell over his face again. "I will be gone most of the day. I'm on assignment. When I have time I'll bring you food and water and come and see how you're doing. If you have any trouble there is a camp about a mile north of here. Go there and ask for the Battousai. I should be there if I'm not here."

Omniboshi smiled slightly, his lips twisting hideously, but Kenshin showed no reaction. His mask was in place as firmly as if it had been glued there.

"I'll return soon. Take care," Kenshin said and left, leaving Omniboshi with his new thoughts.

Omniboshi sat in the dark cave and thought about what had just happened. When he had first woken up, he had been amazed to find himself still alive, but to have the Battousai healing him! It was incredible. He found all the hatred he had held for the man over the years fading away. His lips didn't seem that drastic anymore. The look on the boy's face when he had mentioned being tired of killing wouldn't leave Omniboshi's head. He suddenly realized that the boy had probably been through more than Omniboshi could possible imagine. He realized that maybe the boy's twisted lips were on the inside, and twisted to a much more hideous scale. Omniboshi found himself admiring the young boy, and with that admiration all the anger he felt toward the boy finished melting away and for the first time in years, Omniboshi felt peaceful inside. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be around the boy for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kenshin returned to the camp, he was surprised by the sounds of commotion inside. Quickly vaulting over the wall, the manslayer whipped out his katana and approached carefully.

There was a large amount of shouting going on. Kenshin was becoming a bit worried and he hurried forward at a faster rate. He was surprised when he eased forward and saw the cause of the commotion.

It was a young boy, around 14 or 15. The boy had a sharp sword that was much too big for him, and he was holding the soldiers off with it. He had short black hair, and angry eyes. He fought with clenched jaw, silently as he was slowly backed into a corner. Kenshin could tell he had been taught a little about the sword, and he wasn't bad at all. The boy's fighting chi was high, and the men seemed a little intimidated by him.

Kenshin quickly stepped forward. "Halt," he said, quietly. Hearing his voice, everyone froze, and the men quickly backed away from the boy. "What is going on?" Kenshin asked in his frostiest tone.

"Uh, Battousai, sir," said a large man, who seemed less intimidated of Kenshin than the others, "this boy was sneaking through the forest when one of the men found him. He wounded the man, and then ran inside the camp. We surrounded him and were attempting to apprehend him when you arrived, sir."

Kenshin turned his gaze on the boy, but the boy didn't seemed bothered by it. He simply remained crouched, his snarling gaze turned to each of the men in turn, and Kenshin couldn't help but admire the lad.

"Please explain yourself, boy," Kenshin said in a more friendly tone of voice.

"I'm no boy!" shouted the boy. "My name is Tasuke, and I am a samurai warrior! Stay back or I'll take your head off!"

"Calm down," Kenshin said. "No one is going to hurt you. What's your last name, Tasuke?"

The boy looked down ashamed, and Kenshin realized his error. Many of the lesser class didn't have last names. That was something Kenshin hoped the government he was fighting for would change.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin said, "I didn't mean to offend. Now, what are you doing out here?"

"This is my home. You jerks built your dumb fortress on top of it! I really would like you to take it and go!"

"Sorry, but no. We're here protecting someone very important for the rebellion and we simply can't leave," one of the soldiers blurted.

"The rebellion?" the boy asked his face lighting up. "You're with the Imperialists? My dad believed in you guys. It was the government that killed him. If your Imperialists I guess you can stay. Can I help?"

The soldiers around Kenshin relaxed. It seemed the boy was no longer a threat in their minds. The boy then turned and looked at Kenshin. "How come these guys all listen to you? You're just a kid. And a little one at that. How come your in charge?"

Kenshin shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" the kid asked, "I mean I could probably take you. What's your name anyway?"

Kenshin shook his head and turned to the man next to him. "Give him a room and some food and water. He looks like he could use it." Then Kenshin looked at the kid and lifted an eye. "Oh, and give him a bath."

With that Kenshin turned and walked away.

The boy's jaw hung open. "Who does he think he is!" the boy squeaked.

The men cast frightened glances after the Battousai's figure and then one of them hissed at the boy, "Don't say such things to him, he might get mad!"

"Well, who is he?" asked the boy for the third time.

"Hitokiri Battousai," was all that was said.

"Oh."

Kenshin walked away, feeling a bit lighthearted. Little did he know the nightmare had just begun.

The next day, it started.

"Hi, Battousai! Good morning! Hey, can you teach me you moves? My last master was pretty good but he was sliced in half by a soldier, and I've been practicing but no one can teach me anymore and mom and dad died so I've had no one to practice with and you're amazing, I've heard all about you from the villagers, everyone is terrified of you and you're just a kid like me, I wish I could be just as good as you. You're like my age, so you could teach me because I'm a kid too, right? Mom always said I should hang out with kids my own age and..."

"Okay, you can stop now," Kenshin said, trying to eat his breakfast. When Kenshin left to go check on the Omniboshi, the boy was still following him around chatting nonstop.

Kenshin ignored him and focused carefully on the woods around him. For some reason is didn't bug him that the boy was following him to Omniboshi's cave. He sensed no treachery in the boy, but then , he had been awfully distracted lately. Thoughts of Tomoe plagued his mind and seemed to be messing with his performance.

He entered the cave, and Omniboshi was waiting for him, alerted by the child's chattering voice.

"Got a new friend, Battousai?" the man asked, his twisted lips twitching.

Kenshin looked at the boy who just continued to talk while taking in the cave with his wide eyes, and Kenshin rolled his eyes and the injured man laughed.

"So, who's this?" Tasuke asked, suddenly cutting off his flow of words.

"Tasuke," said Kenshin. "This is Omniboshi. You're going to be staying with him for the next few days."

"What?" they both cried at the same time. Neither one of them looked happy about it.

"I'm worried," Kenshin said, cutting off any attempts to speak. "I'm afraid the Shinsengumi are coming, but with you talking so much I can't hear anything and it makes it harder for me to sense chi, so you are staying here. Omniboshi is injured and this place is safe. Be careful." With that, the assassin disappeared.

Omniboshi looked at the boy and the boy looked at Omniboshi.

The boy opened his mouth and took a breath and all Omniboshi could think was, "Oh, no."

"So, why are you here, and why are you injured. How do you know the Battousai? Do you know swordsmanship? Can you teach me? I need a sensei since my teacher got sliced in half by a soldier and now I don't have a teacher. Could you at least spar with me because I've had no one to practice with since my parents died..."

Omniboshi smacked himself in the head and sat down hard. "Battousai," he growled, "I'll get you for this."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey here's chapter 4! A little bit more action in this one.

Kawaii Meeh: Thanks for the reviews. I don't mind if you review a lot. By the way, Tasuke's parents were killed by the government, not imperialists. He likes Imperialists so that's why he wanted to join them. His father was an imperialist.

Wistful-Eyes: Thanks for writing. I'm glad you're liking it. It's nice to have new readers.

Chapter 4

Kenshin walked back to the camp, basking in the silence around him. He felt about with his senses, his uneasy premonition coming back full-force. He faded into the shadows and reached out with his mind. Someone was there. A very familiar chi surrounded him and he was unable to tell from which direction it came. A small sound alerted him, and he leapt backwards just in time. A katana whistled through the tree he had been standing in front of.

Taller than any man had a right to be, Satsujin Ryu stared at the spot where the Battousai had been standing. "Very quick. However, you don't seem very alert today. I almost got you that time, Battousai."

"We could just say I was giving you all the chance you will have today." The Battousai's voice echoed around Ryu, and Ryu grinned wickedly.

Satsujin Ryu was a member of the Shinsengumi. He was, in fact, a quick riser through the ranks and though he had not yet been put in charge, he was moving swiftly toward a position of power. Often times he and the Battousai had met in the past, and so far it had come out into a draw. Ryu had sworn an oath, however, that he would kill the Battousai, and to him, it had become almost an obsession. It was an obsession that stood in the way of him progressing in the Shinsengumi because as soon as the Battousai appeared he seemed to forget all about anything else he was supposed to be doing. However, the Battousai always seemed to narrowly escape.

Dark brown eyes searched the foliage surrounding him, and above them, Ryu's eyebrows twitched. "So, if you're out here, Battousai, who's protecting our little fat friend in there?"

The silence that answered Ryu's question told him all he needed to know.

A smile twitched on his lips, and he whispered, "Run, Battousai, hurry to save your traitorous friend. It is inevitable that we fight. It doesn't matter where you go. Today, we _will_ meet and I will defeat you."

Kenshin raced toward the camp hoping that he wasn't too late. He was just glad he'd gotten the boy out of the way before the fighting began. In front of him, he could hear sounds of conflict, and he ran so quickly that the wind of his passing stirred up the vegetation behind him.

He leapt to the top of the wall surrounding the camp and looked down inside. The soldiers were surrounding the tent in which resided Katsui Yasuke with their back turned toward it. Daisuke stood in the midst of them bravely facing the advancing ranks. Surrounding the soldiers were about 30 of the Shinsengumi. Kenshin softly leaped to the ground and charged at the Shinsengumi, his sword drawn.

However, before he reached them, he felt his foot catch on something, and before he could react a net flew up from the ground entangling him. He growled and tried to move his arm around to cut the net, but he was tangled too tight. His eyes began to glow and anger filled him. Caught like a novice! He should have sensed the net, but it was true, he was not quite as alert lately. He closed his eyes and for a moment a picture of a woman standing in front of him her arms spread, her back to him, his sword slicing through her back, and he gasped and snapped his eyes open. He could still feel her blood on him. His Tomoe. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. When he closed his eyes, he could see her, she interfered with his feelings, his killing.

With pain, he wrenched his thoughts away from Tomoe and concentrated on the circumstances that were happening now. He watched with narrow eyes as the Shinsengumi approached him. He was surprised that the Shinsengumi would just turn their back on the soldiers, and he yelled, "Daisuke, strike now!"

"Ah, Battousai, you may be an incredible fighter, but you are still just a boy. Entirely too trusting might I add."

"Daisuke?" he asked, his voice full of wonder, and then the mask slipped over the Battousai's face and he looked at the man he had almost grown to trust and understood the situation completely.

"I see you understand, Battousai," Daisuke continued, his face full of pompous pride. "You see, this was a Shinsengumi operation from the beginning. You've been a thorn in our side for far too long. However, we can never get enough of us close enough to you to defeat you. We also didn't know how to reach you to set our trap, so we sent in Katsui Yasuke. He is a wonderful actor because he makes such a deal out of himself that no one suspects him of anything. Yamagata sucked up his story like a starving camel. Then he sent for you. We were worried that you would sense the treachery, but I see that worry was unfounded. We knew if we could gain your trust, you'd never expect a trap to be set in your own camp. Now here you are, at our mercy, and I know someone who would like to kill you himself."

"Hello, Battousai," Ryu said, walking into the camp. The Battousai said nothing. His stony mask fit into the silence perfectly. The cross-shape on his cheek caught the glare of the sun. "I told you that you were less alert, Battousai, and I wasn't simply talking about earlier today. Now, we have a score to settle. Release him. It is time for our duel."

"Uh, sir, do you really think that it is wise?" a soldier said, darting a frightened glance toward the amber-eyed assassin.

Ryu sighed. Then he smashed his hand into the soldier's face. "Coward," he spat onto the man's groaning body. "Ring us about so there is nowhere for the Battousai to escape. Do not worry. He will not escape me this time."

"I escape you?" Kenshin said, "I don't remember me running away last time."

"If more of you Ishinshishi dogs hadn't arrived, this wouldn't have been finished then," Ryu growled, and the men quickly began to untangle the Battousai's net, carefully trying to stay out of sword-slashing distance. Kenshin thought quickly. He knew that there was now no reason for him to stay in this place. The person he was supposed to protect was a sham. He was a bit angry at Yamagata for so easily being fooled, but not nearly as angry as he was at himself.

As the net loosened from around his arms, he instantly moved and slashed through it with his katana. The net fell into pieces around him, and he sheathed his sword and stood ready. The rest of the soldiers and Shinsengumi backed away. Kenshin stood facing Ryu, one of his most persistent foes, and one of the only ones who was still alive.

Both stood and for an instant everything was still, and then Kenshin smiled and said, "Hurry and attack me, so I can kill you."

Ryu smiled and said, "Let's end this, Battousai!"

With a clash the swords met. Kenshin blocked a downward swing and sent the hilt of his sword up into Ryu's chin, sending bloody spittle flying from his mouth. Ryu, disoriented for a moment, barely managed to block the Battousai's next swing and then he managed to get back into focus as the Battousaid began to go full out. Faster than the common eye could see, the Battousai's blade flickered in and out of Ryu's defences. Ryu, who was no common swordman himself, managed to block most of the attackes and even sent a few in himself. The Battousai flipped into the air and came sailing and down, but Ryu blocked his sword stroke. The Battousai's blade flickered out agian, and though Ryu managed to block the most part, the blade nicked his chin and blood began to drip.

The Battousai flowed toward Ryu and Ryu lashed out angrily. The blades clashed once again and for a while they stayed evenly matched. Ryu roared and managed to get his blade past the Battousai's defenses for an instant and the blade went deep into the Battousai's shoulder.

"Useless!" Kenshin roared, slamming his blade up and ripping the sword out of his shoulder. Then with renewed fury, he attacked, moving so fast Ryu had a hard time seeing him. Ryu barely managed to block his next attack, and while he was still a bit off-balance, Kenshin slashed at him. The Battousai's sword sliced deeply into Ryu's left forearm. Ryu grunted and the fight increased intensity.

It went on for several more minutes, and every few minutes an attack would manage to break through. Blood was dripping off both opponents, but it seemed while Ryu was getting tired, the Battousai was just getting stronger. The pain of his wounds was finally allowing him to get his mind off of Tomoe, and as he did, he became faster and faster.

Finally, Kenshin's blade flashed down so hard onto Ryu's sword that it shattered. Ryu's eyes welled with terror, and he backed up, trying to stay away from the Battousai's blade. The Battousai advanced, but at that moment, all the Shinsengumi attacked at once. Kenshin dodged the first few strikes and began to fight as he used to as an assassin. Three at a time the men began to fall, but enough of them were good enough fighters that they were at least scratching the Battousai in his weakened condition. Kenshin could feel his body weakening. He knew soon he would have to leave this battlefield. There was now over a hundred Shinsengumi in the little area, and Kenshin began to hack his way to the wall and to freedom. He suddenly found Daisuke in front of him, and Daisuke yelled, "You shall not escape! Don't let him get to the wall!" as he charged at Kenshin and dodged his sword stroke.

Kenshin parried a blow from Daisuke, then wheeled around to block an attack on his back and cleanly run through his attacker, and then he turned back to Daisuke just in time to block another attack. Kenshin was now covered from head to foot in blood, a lot of it his, but a large part was other people's as well. He had been slashed in numerous places and he could feel himself slowing down. He flowed from one fighter to the next, but Daisuke continued following him and hacking at him. Daisuke roared in triumph as he sword finally found its way through the Battousai's defenses and sliced open his side. Kenshin jerked, but then his eyes caught just the opening he needed. With a burst of speed, he flashed across the ground and up the wall. He paused on top and then dropped down to the other side. The Shinsengumi members gave a roar of rage and chased after him. Daisuke stayed behind and admired the blood on his sword. Then he walked over to the seething Ryu and extended a hand.

"Don't worry, Ryu," Daisuke said. "He won't go far with those wounds. He had a base somewhere in these woods, we'll find him, and you'll have your revenge. You just need a better sword, that's all."

Ryu looked up, his eyes glittering, and then he accepted the offered hand and stood. He glanced around and shook his head at the sight of the dead and wounded bodies.

"He certainly is an amazing assassin," he breathed, "it's too bad the government didn't find him first."

"Yes," Daisuke agreed, "it is."

Kenshin sped through the woods blood trailing from him. He could smell the stench on the air and hear it drip as he ran. His vision was becoming blurred and he knew he had to hurry. He didn't realize where he was heading until he caught sight of the cave.

He raced to the back and slammed to a stop in front of Omniboshi and Tasuke. Both looked at him in shock.

"Oro?" Omniboshi said, his twisted lips parting in surprise.

"What happened?" Tasuke yelled.

"It was a trick," Kenshin gasped, "whole operation was a trap."

"All for you? Oro, it must stink to be that popular. How many men?"

"Over a hun...well, there were over a hundred, there's probably less than that now."

"Wow, is all that blood yours? Cause I don't remember my sensei having that much blood when he died. Do you mean the imperialists attacked you? Those are the good guys! My Dad was an imperialist and he was killed by the government..."

"Yes, Tasuke, we know," Omniboshi said, rolling his eyes.

"They were all Shinsengumi. I can't believe I didn't know."

"They are government men?" Tasuke said, and the expression came over his face that had been there when Kenshin first saw him fighting. "Don't worry. When they come, I'll kill them." He was silent and he stared with angry intensity at the cave entrance and the blood trail that led in.

"Oro! You led them here!" Omniboshi said, alarmed.

"You're right, we've got to leave." Kenshin went to move and almost tripped on nothing.

"Now just hang on a second. Some of that blood is from you and we've got to stop the bleeding or it won't matter if we run because they'll be able to find us." Omniboshi grabbed one of his shirts and began to rip it into strips. "Quick, jump into the basin and wash off what you can."

Kenshin did, and then took off his shirt. An open wound bled from his shoulder, and a slice was taken out of his side. Numerous other abrasions covered him, but none bled as bad as those two.

"Heh, now we match," Omniboshi said, pointing to the side wound. "Oro, how can you be standing?"

He quickly tied up both wounds and said, "There, hopefully that'll hold it until we can find a doctor. Let's go."

Quickly they left the cave, the now silent boy, the twisted fighter, and the injured assassin. Sounds of pursuit came from far behind them.

A/N: Well, that's it. Wait for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryu stood inside the cave as the men searched it for clues. He stared down into the blood-red basin and at the blood pooling on the floor.

"Well, Daisuke, you were right about one thing. He's not going to make it far."

Daisuke stood admiring the blood on his blade. "Incredible isn't it?" he finally said.

"What?"

"He is just human. We've sent group after group after this man, he's fought our top commanders and survived, and yet...he's just human."

"You need to quit staring at that and help me join in the pursuit. I've got men out searching for him, but from what we can tell, he's got help. That 'kid' you told me about from your camp and someone else."

Daisuke finally looked up. "You don't understand. _Because_ he's human, it will be all too easy to find him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that he's still walking with that wound is incredible, but eventually, it is going to overrun the bandages and continue leaving a trail. Also, if you have the right type of servant, a little bit of scent is all you need."

Ryu's expression was blank, and Daisuke realized the usually intelligent man was still too upset about his duel to be thinking clearly.

Daisuke sighed. "Don't worry, he'll be here in a moment and then you'll understand."

At that moment an angry snarl came from outside and a man screamed. Ryu watched the door with fascinated eyes as a man came in walking a huge animal. The animal, at the sight of Daisuke, began to grow excited, so much so, that it yanked its chain right out of its keeper's hand. The animal raced up to Daisuke and sat in front of him.

"All right, Turosuke, good boy." Daisuke reached forward and petted the animals head and it began to pant and slobber.

"What is that thing?" Ryu asked, disgusted.

"It's my dog. He has an excellent sense of smell, and is the best tracking dog I've ever trained. I had a feeling we might need him, so I've kept him close." Daisuke held tightly onto the chain and said, "Now, all we have to do is give him the scent. Turosuke, sniff, boy!"

The huge animal snuffed at the ground and then at the blood on Daisuke's sword. He suddenly surged forward so quickly that Daisuke almost lost him.

"Slow!" Daisuke yelled. The dog's surge instantly stopped, but it continued to move forward at a quicker pace. "To me!" Daisuke yelled, and the Shinsengumi that were in hearing range quickly joined in the procession.

Kenshin was leaning heavily on Omniboshi's arm and his breathing was just as heavy. At this point his iron will was the only thing that was keeping him on his feet. The boy walked behind them, his eyes peering in every direction. Kenshin could feel that his entire side was wet again with blood and a trail was once again beginning to form behind him. This is bad, he thought.

Tomoe's face once again rose unbidden in his mind, her eyes forgiving him. Again the scene where his sword slid through her entered his mind, and he stumbled.

"Are you alright?" Omniboshi asked.

"Fine."

"Not completely," the boy behind them said, "you're dropping blood again, and I can hear them coming."

"We might just have to turn and fight," Kenshin said, trying to stand up straight. Instead, he almost collapsed and he had to concentrate on just staying on his feet.

"None of us are in any shape to fight," Omniboshi said, "except maybe Tasuke, but he can't take them all himself. Where's the nearest Ishin-shishi base?"

"A small town, about 5 miles from where we met. I can run if we need too."

"Right, I think we'd better then." Omniboshi took off, Kenshin loped along beside him. Kenshin tried to focus all of his energy on running and he finally succeeded. He lost himself as he became one of the rhythm of his own legs.

Omniboshi looked back at the boy, who was keeping up rather well, then he looked down at the young red-haired boy. "Not a boy anymore," he reminded himself. "Oro, Omniboshi, what are you getting yourself into?"

"Oro," Kenshin repeated softly. Omniboshi looked more closely at him. His eyes were somewhat glazed and he was losing a lot of blood. They had to hurry. Unconsciously, Omniboshi quickened his steps.

They were about two miles past their meeting spot, when they began to hear the sound behind them. It would start out low, and then it would get louder and louder.

"Omniboshi, what is that?" Tasuke asked from behind them. His voice seemed to tremble a bit.

"Shh," Omniboshi urged, keeping a wary eye on the stumbling Kenshin, "I don't know what it is, but we need to be quiet so it doesn't hear us."

Tasuke nodded, his expression grim once more. Omnisboshi shook his head and looked back at Kenshin just as Kenshin stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Kenshin!" Omniboshi yelled.

"Battousai!" Tasuke howled. The loss of blood had finally caught up to the injured boy. Kenshin lay on the ground gasping for breath. He was still conscious, but it was a struggle. He knew he had to keep going or he would die, and he couldn't let Tomoe's sacrifice be wasted like that. Lurching he once again pulled himself to his feet and began stumbling forward.

Omniboshi looked at the boy who simply wouldn't give up and said, "Oro, you're not going to like what I'm about to do, but it's the only way. Kenshin, I've got to carry you."

"No," Kenshin said, shaking his head as he lurched forward, "I can make it."

"Not fast enough. Now don't fight me." With that said, Omniboshi grasped Kenshin by the arms and lifted him onto his back, piggy-back style.

Kenshin groaned, and Omniboshi began to run again, the sounds of pursuit ever growing closer.

"I don't understand it," Daisuke growled, "how can he still be running?"

"He's losing more blood, though, and he's slowing down. We soon will be upon him," said Ryu who had regained control and was using his head.

"That's not the point. I know how deep your sword went, and I know how deep my sword went. There's no way he could still be running!"

"No, you don't understand."

Daisuke looked askance at Ryu. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand the Battousai. Yes, his skill with the sword is great, but it is his will that truly strikes fear in those swordsmen who face him and live. He simply can't give up. The longer he tries, the stronger he seems to become. We did get him, and it slowly is wearing him down, but we will catch him. Don't underestimate him even then. Even injured, he can still be deadly." Suddenly, Ryu held up his hand and interrupted himself. "Look!"

The whole Shinsengumi group paused and looked at the ground where Ryu was pointing. They could see the skid in the dirt where the Battousia's blood filled track showed him crashing to the ground. They could also see the indent where he climbed to his feet, and then the followed the tracks to where the smaller footsteps disappeared and the larger footsteps began to sink deeper into the ground.

Ryu and Daisuke looked at each other and grinned. "From now on," Daisuke grinned, "it will be smooth sailing. Let's go!"

The Shinsengumi caught up to them in a small clearing. It was only a mile away from the Imperialist base, but it was a mile to far. Kenshin sagged against a tree as Omniboshi tried to catch his breath. Tasuke stood ready, facing the direction of the howl. The dog leaped out of the trees first and stood growling, a huge monstrous beast. Then came Daisuke and Ryu. Ryu had eyes only for the injured Kenshin, and Kenshin met him glare for glare. The short rest off his feet had allowed him to somewhat recover.

Daisuke and Omniboshi stared at each other in shock.

"Daisuke?" Omniboshi asked.

"What are you doing here, Omniboshi? I thought you wanted to kill the Battousai. Why are you helping him?"

Omniboshi looked over at Kenshin and shrugged. "Oro, I don't know. But that doesn't matter anymore, and you are not going to touch him."

"I see. Well, brother, I now announce that you are a traitor to the world and I will carry out my patriotic duties. Die, Omniboshi." With that, Daisuke charged at Omniboshi, and the battle began.


End file.
